ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Judas
Origin Judas is the most powerful Saiyan in the universe. Judas was born in Age 550.Judas was on Planet Zaro home of the Mutated Saiyans. Abilities *'Judas can copy peoples transformations,and Techniques ' *'Judas can control a planet's elements ' *'Can transformed into Super Saiyan(s) 1-Infinity' *'Judas can copy himself ' *'Can control people' *Can use the Instant Transmission *'Telekinesis' *'Walk on water ' *'Can control fire' ' 'Appearance' Judas is 6'10,white tail,white skin,black nails,black hair,horns on head. 'Super Saiyan Transformations' Judas can go any type of Super Saiyan form that he wants.He indestructble in all of his forms went he transform. 'Major Battles' *'Judas(Base Form)vs. King Vegeta' *'Judas(Base Form)vs Broly(Legendary Super Saiyan)' *'Judas(Legendary Diamond Super Saiyan)vs. Broly(Legendary Super Saiyan)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan)vs. Goku(Super Saiyan 5) and Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan)vs.Vegtio(Super Saiyan 5) ' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 2)vs.Vegtio(Super Saiyan 5)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 2)vs.Broly(Legendary Super Saiyan 2)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 2)vs.Broly(Legendary Super Saiyan 3)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 3)vs.Broly(Legendary Super Saiyan 3)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan White)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 3)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan White)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 4)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan White)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 5)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 4)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 5)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 5)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 5)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan God)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan God)' *'Judas(Xtreme Super Saiyan)vs.Broly(Super Saiyan 8)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan)vs.Lord Beerus' *'Judas(Golden Super Saiyan)vs.Zarla(Super Saiyan 4)' *'Judas(Inferno Super Saiyan)vs.Xerro(Super Saiyan X)' *'Judas(Mega Super Saiyan)vs.Vocii(Legendary Super Saiyan 8)' *'Judas(Dark Super Saiyan)vs.Lord Rampage(Super Saiyan 9)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 7)vs.Berzerk(Super Saiyan 8)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan)vs.Kento(Legendary Super Saiyan 2)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 8)vs.Kento(Super Saiyan 3)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 8)vs.Kento(Super Saiyan 4)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 6)vs.Khaos(Super Saiyan 5)' *'Judas(Super Saiyan 9)vs.Pele(Super Saiyan X)' *'Judas(Ultra Super Saiyan)vs.Super Buu(Vegtio absorbed)' *'Judas(Legendary Diamond Super Saiyan)vs.Super Buu(Broly Super Saiyan 8 absorbed)' 'Power Levels' *'Base Form : 999 Septuagintacentillion' *'Super Saiyan 1 : 999 Ducentillion' *'Super Saiyan 2 : 999 Quadringentillion' *'Mega Super Saiyan : 999 Sescentillion' *'Inferno Super Saiyan : 999 Septingentillion' *'Super Saiyan 3 : 999 Octingentillion' *'Golden Super Saiyan : 999 Nongentillion' *'Xtreme Super Saiyan : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan 4 : 999 Millinillion' *'Ultra Super Saiyan : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan White : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan 5 : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan God : 999 Millinillion' *'Dark Super Saiyan : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan 6 : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan 7 : 999' Millinillion *'Super Saiyan 8 : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan 9 : 999 Millinillion' *'Super Saiyan X : 999 Millinillion' *'Legendary Diamond Super Saiyan : 999 Zillion' ' 'Movies' ''Dragon Ball Z : The Legendary Diamond Super Saiyan'' Coming Soon ''''''Trivia *Judas defended everybody in the universe *Judas is so powerful that went he is in his base form his power can shake the universe *Judas is the only Saiyan that can go Legendary Diamond Super Saiyan See also Lord Rampage Vocii Berzerk Parlous Khaos Xerro Erratic Yantis Kento Zarla Schizo Jericho Pele Uuto Bizarro Property own by Kyle Williams and DBZ : Master of Pain and the Lord Rampage character,Berzerk Character,and Vocii Character Copyright. Copyrighted. Copyrights. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Immortals Category:Fanon Category:Character created by Lord Rampage